dmetagamefandomcom-20200215-history
Ezmerelda
Ezmerelda Uzi is one of the major NPCs from the Skagos. She is married to Tenke Uzi after their relationship blossomed during the Mists of Skagos campaign. Mists of Skagos Ezmerelda was born as a Vistani in Skagos. When she was a child, her family captured a little light skinned boy around her age. She befriended the boy, much to her families dismay. One day, Strahd came down to her Vistani camp and publically executed the boy. A few weeks later, a man named Von Richter arrived in the camp looking for his missing son. Ezmerelda added together that Von Richter's son was the little boy that Strahd murdered. The little girl befriended the man, and told him that Strahd killed his son. Von Richter left the camp that night. Ezmerelda's parents sat her down and explained that Von Richter was going around killing Strahd's vampires, and because of that her family captured his son and sold him out to Strahd. Ezmerelda was horrified to learn this. After several years, Ezmerelda declared she is leaving her tribe. The family held her a funeral ceremony as is tradition for Vistani when one leaves, and she tracked down Von Richter and explained that his story made her leave the Vistani. Von Richter then trained Ezmerelda as his vampire slaying student. One day he just disappeared, leaving Ezmerelda on her own. Ezmerelda eventually lost her foot in a battle and learned to tinker to create her own prosthetic. She gained an affinity for technology or what little of it Skagos offered. One day she was camping beside a lake, and heard a battle taking place on Castle Ravenloft. As she watched, she noticed a group of people running down the mountain; the Djinni of the Nessie. Ezmerelda offered her assistance to them and in return asked what happened at Ravenloft. After sharing their stories, Ezmerelda guided them to Madame Eva's camp, where she left them, as she cannot interact with them after the funeral ceremony. Several weeks later, Ezmerelda followed a raven to the Martikov's Winery. There she would be reunited with Von Richter. But Von Richter was disguised, so Ezmerelda would never find out. After following the Djinni to the Amber Temple, she assisted in the putting down of the deranged Von Richter, unknowingly killing her former mentor. During this time, she budded a relationship with Tenke as they bonded over engineering and lost limbs. Ezmerelda acted as the groups primary healer during the events of the final battle. She helped the group fight both Strahd and Vampyr. After Skagos, Ezmerelda and Tenke professed their love for each other and sailed off on Arnold's ship to Indigo City to start an engineering company. Ezmerelda revealed to Tenke that at the winery she discovered a crystal in the winery that was used to power the winery. She says that it is the same crystal used to power the "Roni Golems", Snow Roni, Soul Roni, and Stone Roni of Skagos. Using this crystal, they believe they can become the best engineers in the world. Roni Boys, Inc. It was confirmed in "Ryan's Raiders" that Tenke & Ezmerelda followed through and created an engineering company in Indigo City. One of the characters finds a Flask developed by their company. The extend of their success is unknown. The Celestial Cataclysm While Ezmerelda has not been confirmed to appear in the Celestial Cataclysm, her husband Tenke has been confirmed to make an appearance, likely hinting that Ezmerelda will be there, too. Trivia * Ezmerelda is only blue because Mikey confused the Soulless with the Vistani in the Curse of Strahd Campaign Book. This fact has since become canon. * Ezmerelda is one of four unoriginal Curse of Strahd Characters to survive the campaign out of over fifty other characters.